Act 17: The Sushi Samurai
is the seventeenth episode of Samurai Sentai Shinkenger. It is the debut of the sixth Shinkenger, Shinken Gold. Synopsis Takeru finds himself under attack by a mysterious power that sneaked into the mansion, while the retainers investigate a strangely suspicious sushi salesman who also broke in. Plot Returning after what seemed to be a false detection of an Ayakashi attack on the Gap Sensor, the Shinkengers find an arrow with a note on it that says "Coming Soon" with Takeru sensing something from before within the house as it starts to haunt him. Deciding to investigate the Gap Sensor, the vassals encounter a sushi-selling man whose hand writing matches the note. After the seller gives them the slip with spicy sushi, Ryunosuke and Mako go to Shojo Valley to find Takeru while Chiaki and Kotoha track down the sushi seller. By the time they find him, Shinken Blue and Shinken Pink find Shinken Red confronting the Ayakashi Isagitsune who was spying on Takeru to find out the Shiba sealing character. With his mirror medium destroyed, Isagitsune overwhelms the three with his magic as Chiaki and Kotoha coming with the sushi seller following. But even all five Shinkengers are no match for Isagitsune as they revert to normal as the seller arrives to their aid, transforming into Shinken Gold. After taking out the Nanashi in blinding speed, Shinken Gold battles Isagitsune and destroys him. When Isagitsune revives, he overpowers Tenku-Shinkenoh until Shinken Gold enters the fight in the Ika Origami to weaken the Ayakashi so Tenku-ShinkenOh can land the deathblow. After the fight, Takeru reveals to his vassals that he already knows the sushi seller, Genta Umemori, an old friend of his. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : Secret Disks *Shinken Red - Shishi (Shinkenmaru - Go-Jyuu No Tachi), Shishi (Shinkenmaru), Hidden Shield, Tora (Tora Origami) *Shinken Blue - Ryuu (Shinkenmaru - Go-Jyuu No Tachi), Hidden Shield, Kajiki (Kajiki Origami) *Shinken Pink - Kame (Shinkenmaru - Go-Jyuu No Tachi), Hidden Shield *Shinken Green - Kuma (Shinkenmaru - Go-Jyuu No Tachi), Kabuto (Kabuto Origami), Hidden Shield *Shinken Yellow - Saru (Shinkenmaru - Go-Jyuu No Tachi), Hidden Shield *Shinken Gold - Sushi (Sushi Changer), Sushi (Sakanamaru - Hyaku Mai Oroshi), Ika (Ika Origami) Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 20, *'Key Title Kanji': 寿 (The first kanji of "sushi", referring to the trade of new Shinkenger, Genta Umemori) Home video releases *The second volume of the ''Samurai Sentai Shinkenger'' Blu-Ray Box Set comes with episodes 17-33, including the Kamen Rider Decade crossover, and was released on April 11th 2014 at a cost of 20,790 yen. Shinkenger Blu-ray.jpg|''Shinkenger'' on Blu-ray. 81l7V+2IFVL. SL1378 .jpg|''Shinkenger'' Volume 2, Blu-ray cover Samurai Sentai Shinkenger DVD Volume 5 features episodes 17-20: Act 17: The Sushi Samurai, Act 18: Samurai Promotion, Act 19: Learning the Samurai Disposition and Act 20: The Ebi Origami's Transformation. See also Category:Samurai Sentai Shinkenger Category:Sentai episodes Category:New Sentai Ranger Episode Category:Written by Yasuko Kobayashi